


what_is_happening.jpg

by SecretlyAnonymous



Series: ARscbpsup [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Textfic, Texting, Time Travel, but it's still relevant, chatfic, like it happened a long time ago, lowkey rexsoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyAnonymous/pseuds/SecretlyAnonymous
Summary: Plo Koon encounters a little girl named Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka finishes her day to find a picture of herself at three years old and an interrogation.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Shmi Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Maul, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Shmi Skywalker, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano, Shmi Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: ARscbpsup [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806274
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	what_is_happening.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Plo Koon = JediDad  
> Ahsoka = Rebel_daughter, tequilaunt  
> Rex = whiskyuncle  
> Shmi = mothership  
> Obi-Wan = good-twin  
> Maul = evil-twin
> 
> the group chat is called LS because the ship they live in is named The Lost Soldier
> 
> This is set very far into the future compared to the rest of the (currently posted) series. This takes place about 12-13 years after Rex and Ahsoka arrived in this timeline. Maul's presence will be explained in a future work but basically 12 years ago Ahsoka went ok who can i save right now and there Maul was.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who commented on the other works in this series!! They made my month!!

**_DMS - 19:41_ **

**JediDad:** [[what_is_happening.jpg]](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://no-human-has-legs-that-skinny.tumblr.com/post/631365813434236928/leetle-baby-soka-i-drew-for-one-of-my-fics-that-i&sa=D&ust=1602121020918000&usg=AFQjCNFLQcr3xTwelPyybpXuQn38CxQYXg)

**Rebel_daughter:** You named the file

**JediDad:** I did, now answer the question

**Rebel_daughter:** Thats… a child 

**JediDad:** her name is Ahsoka

**JediDad:** Tano

**JediDad:** you know who’s backstory hers is like?

**Rebel_daughter:** ...mine? 

**JediDad:** yours

**Rebel_daughter:** I knew this would happen someday 

**Rebel_daughter:** You know how Rex and I dont like…. Exist? 

**JediDad:** I’m going to hate this aren’t i

**Rebel_daughter:** Hate isnt very becoming of a Jedi 

**Rebel_daughter:** but yes you are 

**Rebel_daughter:** so… we actually didn’t exist for,, a long time 

**Rebel_daughter:** I was born like. 3 years ago. Rex…. may not have even been born yet 

**JediDad:** how

**Rebel_daughter:** uhh The Force?? We were kinda just doing our thing in hyperspace and there were?? Purrgils?? And then we were plummeting to bandomeer and it took until meeting Obi-Wan to realize like… why things seemed so different

**Rebel_daughter:** and i didnt know much about *Master Kenobi* except what he shared with me which?? I think he gave me the watered down versions of the few he DID tell me. But i knew Early Life kinda sucked?? And i was like,,,, well might as well

**Rebel_daughter:** and now here we are 12 years later

**Rebel_daughter:** i’m 34 and my younger self is 3

**JediDad:** she can’t seem to hear me

**Rebel_daughter:** my hearing was…. bad. itll get better! but shes been malnourished and since Togruta are born deaf, her hearing was what suffered. if you feed her like all the nutrients she needs shell catch up by like,,, idk 10?? but until then its hand signs

**JediDad:** does she already know signs or am i teaching her?

**Rebel_daughter:** she knows some!! but i learned most from you

**JediDad:** okay i'm going with this but at some point i need to have a real conversation with you

**Rebel_daughter:** understandable

**_LS - 20:13_ **

**tequilaunt:** okay so Plo came across baby me

**whiskyuncle:** oh hmm

**tequilaunt:** yea im not sure what to think about that

**whiskyuncle:** so the jig is up

**mothership:** not necessarily

**mothership:** if we can convince him to keep it a secret or help us out or something

**mothership:** we might be able to get away with just the council knowing.

**mothership:** or maybe even just Master Koon

**mothership:** i mean, i doubt they’d announce it to the universe, but Maybe this way we can spin it in our favor, instead of losing our currently pretty decent relationship with them

**good-twin:** how successful have you been in heading off the sith’s big plan??

**tequilaunt:** hard to say. i havent heard about Naboo being blockaded, and that happened around now,, but i can’t remember if it happened before or after i was found.

**tequilaunt:** i was like 3 so i think i should get a pass on that

**whiskyuncle:** shmi what relationship

**mothership:** i mean. they know we exist, and that we’ve got ‘jedi’ with us. i don’t think they’re particularly happy about the lightsaber thing, but they haven’t hunted us down now, and isn’t that what they do to people who have sabers illegally? so i think they just pretend we don’t exist until there’s something we can help them with, being not-jedi

**evil-twin:** that’s true.

**mothership:** we could head to coruscant. i wouldn’t mind seeing Anakin again. explain the situation at the same time

**tequilaunt:** everyone for spilling the truth to the council say i

**evil-twin:** i

**whiskyuncle:** i

**good-twin:** aye

**mothership:** aye

**tequilaunt:** ok ill ask Plo

**_DMS - 20:34_ **

**Rebel_daughter:** what if we had that conversation with the rest of the council

**JediDad:** you Want to tell the council?

**Rebel_daughter:** not really but unless youre willing to keep a secret this big from all of them, i dont see any other choice

**JediDad:** good point

**JediDad:** give me some time to think it over

**_DMS - 7:41_ **

**JediDad:** tell me everything 

**JediDad:** then i’ll decide if the council needs to know

**_DMS - 10:03_ **

**Rebel_daughter:** sweet

**_LS - 10:05_ **

**tequilaunt:** Plo said he may be willing to keep it a secret from the rest

**tequilaunt:** should i tell him irl or over text

**whiskyuncle:** where even is he

**tequilaunt:** idk the other side of the galaxy

**mothership:** you could…. you know…. tell him over holo

**tequilaunt:** no

**evil-twin:** why not

**tequilaunt:** bc i dont want to

**evil-twin:** understandable have a nice day

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was coherent, this is my first attempt at this kind of fic. I had fun writing it! I have,,, headcanons about Ahsoka,,, if you didn't notice,,


End file.
